Game of Love
by BrunetteDramaQueen
Summary: A story of love, friendship and loyalty tested in fires of intrigue and betrayal. A love worth fighting for and a deadly obsession. Who can win the game of love? A Jenny/Nate/Blair triangle story. Just got a WALDASS CHUCK/BLAIR angle. Also DARENA.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Introduction

Jenny Humphrey was an average ninth-grader at Constance Billard, not until she starts befriending the school's queen bees especially the gorgeous Blair Waldorf. She achieved popular status eversince the first day she had lunch with Blair and her posse at the steps. Jenny is contented to stand behind Blair's shadow. After all, it's not everyday a timid ninth-grader gets a chance to hang out with the coolest girls in her school. But what if this shy fourteen year old gets the chance to have something Blair considers one of her most priced possession, will she be tempted to snag it away?

Blair Waldorf is the resident queen bee of Constance Billard. She together with her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen, and friends, Kati and Isabel, are the most popular girls in the whole school and possible the whole Upper East Side. She is beautiful and she is the girlfriend of Nate Archibald. She accepted 'Little J' in her group of friends thinking that she would just stay behind her shadow and not take any glory away from her. But what if Jenny does the exact opposite? Will Blair still be able to reign supreme over her?

Nate Archibald is one of the hottest, most handsome guy in the entirety of New York City, well, at least for Blair and some of the girls he managed to sweep of their feet. He is the boyfriend of the most popular girl in their school, Blair Waldorf. He thinks he has everything with Blair on his side but what if he finds something better for him? Would he trade Blair for it?

A story of love, friendship and loyalty tested in fires of intrigue and betrayal. A love worth fighting for and a deadly obsession. Who can win the game of love?


	2. Start

-JNB-

Nate's POV

"But momma I fell in love again, it's safe to say I have a new girlfriend."  
"And I know it sounds so old, but cupid got me in a chokehold."

It was Saturday, my running day. I was in the park, running miles at 10 in the morning, Gym Class Heroes blasting my eardrums out and sweat dripping angrily down my face. Suddenly I saw a girl, definitely not my age but she was tall. Fifteen, maybe? She had beautiful, long blonde hair that is pulled up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing something Blair would laugh at when she sees it, I think it's called a poncho or something. Even behind the big brown grocery bags she was carrying, she was very gorgeous. I can also remember her groceries scattered on the floor. Her grocery bag ripped. Then I knew, it was my cue to go there and talk to her.

"Here." Nate said handing this girl a can of mushroom soup.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. Nate got the impression that she is very shy. After she gathered all her groceries with the help his help, she wanted to get out of their quick. "Thank you again." She said to this kind stranger while she was running towards the exit of the park.

"Wait!" Nate yelled. But it was too late, she was far now. "I'm Nate by the way." He whispered. Disappointed with what happened, he just continue jogging and thinking of that girl, THE girl.

-JNB-

Jenny's POV

I almost missed the bus. Exhaustedly, I sat on an empty row and took the window seat. As I looked around, I noticed that it was a beautiful day but why am I so unlucky? First, I forgot to buy Dan's favorite coffee mix and just realized her mistake halfway home. God, he's going to kill me. Next, my grocery bag ripped in the middle of a public park and lastly, I freaked out on the guy who helped me with my groceries. He must have thought that I'm some psycho freak chick.

I went down at the second stop and walked up the apartment.

"Dad, Dan, I'm home." Jenny yelled as she entered their old, crumbly apartment. But nobody answered. Then she found a note on the fridge.

"Jenny,

I'm at Uncle Billy's, were watching the match. and Dan is with Vanessa doing 'nothing'. Be home at midnight.

Dad."

"I guess I'm alone today." Jenny thought.

It was only 11am. On a normal Saturday, I would be probably still be sleeping by this time but today was different, I had to shop for food. Now that my chores are done, I guess going out would be a good idea. And by some twisted fate, the phone suddenly rang and it was Blair.

"Hey, Jenny. Do you want to do something today? I'm so bored." Blair asked Jenny in a casual, laid back manner. Blair is so cool!

"Hmm. I'm totally free. I guess that would be cool. What do you want to do?" Jenny asked Blair, trying hard to sound as casual as her, but sounded drunk instead.

"I need a new dress for Mother's party. Since Serena is with her brother, I guess you could help me pick out a dress. Let's meet up at Bendel's at around four. I've got to go now. See you." Blair said in a hurry and clicked off the phone hastily. Jenny got the impression that Blair had something urgent to do.

-JNB-

Blair's POV

While I was talking to Jenny on the phone, I got the urge to look out the window.. I just saw the person I've been waiting for walking up to our apartment. I immediately hung up on Jenny and got a magazine lying on the floor and pretended that I was doing that all along. Then there was a knock.

"Blair, can I come in?" the person said.

"Uhm, sure." Blair replied. Then the door swung open and Blair saw the guy she loved for her whole life, Nathaniel Archibald. "Natie, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see my girlfriend, is that wrong?" Nate said.

"Omigosh. He used the G word." Blair thought.

Then she went over to Nate and kissed him, which turned into one of their make-out sessions.

"Why is Nate like this? Why isn't he kissing me back?" Blair thought over and over again.

"Blair, I have to go. Uhm—I have something to do." Nate said pulling back from Blair's kiss.

"Huh? Nate? Are you okay?" Blair asked him, confused with what she did wrong.

"Yes, I just really have to go." Nate said as he went out of Blair's room.

"What is wrong with Nate?" Blair thought to herself. "I need to know."

AN: So, what do you think? Please do leave some comments. I know that the start sounds boring but believe me, it'll get better as the story progresses. :) Thanks. BTW, it the story, Nate and Jenny doesn't know each other. I don't know why. :))


	3. Who Knew Blair can Share?

Chapter Two: Who knew Blair can Share?

A great disappearing act is always suspicious, or so I've heard.

I guess N just pulled one on Queen B. Oh no, N, you should've known B is more aggressive than you thought. Is this because of the blond you saw last Saturday? Big trouble for you.

Sightings.  
D and S sharing a Haagen Dazs Butter Pecan near the Met. Mmmm. Sounds delicious.  
C buying another set of his world famous monogrammed scarves. This time it's outrageous orange. Someone's bringing the prison look back, and it's not Justin Timberlake.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl.

-JNB-

The Waldorf's residence

"Hey, you've reached Nate. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Hey, Nate. I've been trying to reach you since Saturday, haven't heard from you. Are you alright? It's Monday today, remember what I told you last week? Anyway, just be there. See you. By the way, It's Blair."

"What's wrong with Nate these days?" Blair thought as she clicked her phone off.

It's Monday morning and she's been waiting by her private phone line all weekend, hoping that Nate returns her calls. Obviously he hasn't, but no worries. She'll see him in school today.

-JNB-

Nate's room

He just got out of the shower and saw that his answering machine was beeping again.

"No way." He thought. He's got dozens of messages from Blair over the weekends. He counted them all last night and there were 17 all in all. He got 3 more this morning making this new one the fourth. 21 messages in 2 days?

"Blair is far more concerned than I pictured." Nate thought as he got dressed deeply thinking. Not of Blair but he was thinking of the girl he saw over the weekends. The girl with pretty blue eyes. The girl that he's been dreaming of the past two nights. Will he ever see her again?

-JNB-

Constance Billard campus, Blair's 'domain'

"Hey Blair." Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates said at the same time.

"You look absolutely fabulous." Kati told her friend. Kati was no liar. Blair looked fabulous, as always.

"Thanks, Kati." Blair said looking at her reflection in a nearby window.

"I do look hot." Blair thought. She was wearing a white Victorian style blouse under her favorite argyle sweater, short gray plaid skirt, red tights and her black Manolo Blahnik Mary Janes.

"Hey, girls." Jenny Humphrey said cheerfully as she approached the girls. "Wow, Blair, great shoes."

"Thanks, Jen." Blair replied. Blair didn't really like Jenny at first but Jenny's charm seemed to have worked on Blair, she is nicer to her now.

"So, I have an something important to tell you, girls." Blair said mysteriously. "So, listen carefully."

"Since Jenny doesn't know Nate, we'll have a get together today, after school at my house. Isn't that fun?"

They all agreed. They were all excited.

"Finally, I'll meet the great Nate Archibald." Jenny told herself.

-JNB-

After school at Constance Billard

"Hey, Nate." Chuck yelled as he crossed the street. "Wait up, man."

Nate was on the other side of the street, walking alone and thinking. Chuck found him very weird.

"Blair's been looking all over for you." Chuck said as he walked beside his long time best friend. "She asked me a million times today." He put on a 'duh face.

"A million times!" he repeated for emphasis. "Don't you know how annoying that is, especially since it's Blair? You better love me for that, pal!"

"Is that a new scarf?" Nate said, not meaning to change the conversation. "Dude, it's orange."

"Lay off the scarf, Nathaniel. It's Chuck Bass's signature." Chuck said coolly. "Wait, don't change the topic, man, what's wrong with you? You're head's been floating all day long."

"Nothing's wrong, Mr. Chuck Bass. Anyway, I have to go. Blair organized this thing at her place, she said she's introducing me to her friends."

"Is and Kati? Dude, they know you already. Cut the party and let's have a men's night out." Chuck said. He liked to use the term 'man' for himself eventhough he doesn't act like one.

"No, she's got a new 'recruit'" Nate explained using his fingers as air quotes. "Anyway, I'll meet you at Fred's tonight."

Nate left.

-JNB-

Waldorf's residence. Blair's Room.

"Hello? Nate?" Blair said as she spoke on the telephone. "Yeah. Be here in about 30 mins?" "OK. See you, Natie. You'll have so much fun."

After Blair clicked the telephone off, she got dressed up. She wore he navy blue Chelsea dress that reached her thighs and her Manolo Mary Janes. Being the host, she decided to curl her hair gently and placed a black headband perfectly in the middle.

"Perfect! I look totally hot. Nate wouldn't be able to resist." Blair thought as she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Five minutes later, her first guest arrived, Little J. She didn't seem to have prepared for the gathering all out. She was still wearing the exact same outfit she wore to school today. A white tank top inside a red wrap sweater, short beige skirt, white tights and chunky black loafers.

"Little J is so new to this." Blair thought to herself. "I can't let her see Nate looking like this, he might not make the right impression."

"Little J." Blair said putting her arms around Jenny. "I think I should give you a simple make over, you know, to make the impression."

"Oh, OK." Jenny agreed, unsure to what she got into.

"OK, follow me to my room." Blair said leading the way to her huge, prestige room.

-JNB-

"Wow, Jenny, you look totally awesome." Serena told her as she, Isabel and Kati entered Blair's room.

"Blair gave me a little make-over." Jenny said, unsure of whether she really looked great or Isabel is just playing. She felt uncomfortable, yet nice. Blair loaned her a blue Nanette Lepore 'Mille Baci' dress. Her hair was ironed flat so it looked sleeker.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Jen." Serena reassured her as she gave her a peck on the cheek. "Any guy who would see you would fall madly in love with you."

"How'd you like my little project here?" Blair said proudly. "I think it's the best one I've done yet."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's Nate." Blair said fixing herself up preparing to look beautiful for her boyfriend. "We'll meet you at the lounge. The maids prepared snacks and drinks, help yourself."

-JNB-

"I have to be home in an hour." Jenny reminded herself as she sat on a leather couch beside Serena in Blair's exquisite lounge.

"Hey girls, the show is about to start." Blair said as she peeked into the room.

Kati and Isabel looked excited but Jenny just sat there, thinking what will happen next and trying to fix the sleeves of her gorgeous dress.

"Believe me, you'll like Nate." Serena whispered.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf is proud to present to you, Nathaniel Archibald" Blair said, trying to sound as serious as she can.

Then the two of them walked in, Blair and Nate holding hands. It was noticeable the Blair was very proud to walk beside her hottie boyfriend.

"This is just too embarrassing." Nate thought as he walked into the room, smiling ever so fakely.

Nate listened as Blair said something about Nate. But suddenly, Nate laid eyes on the girl whom he'd been dreaming of for the past nights, the girl he thought he wouldn't see anymore. She was there, in front of him. He could believe it! He thought he might be dreaming. She was coming up to him, smiling sweetly. She's prettier than he'd remember.

"Nate, Nate!" Blair nudged him violently causing him to pop out of his day dream back into reality. "This is Jenny Humphrey, she's a ninth-grader at school and she's my new friend."

"Hello, Nate. I'm pleased to finally meet you. I'm Jenny." His dream girl said smiling and putting her hands in front of him.

"He—hello." Nate was stumbling on his words. He finally realized what was happening and fixed himself.

"Hello, I'm Nate Archibald. It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Jenny" He said as he shook her hand. Her hand was soft and her fingers were small. Nate thought she was a dream.

"So, let's get this thing started." Blair said, popping the cork from the first bottle of champagne.

-JNB-

After two glasses of champagne, one glass of gin martini, four shots of vodka and two handfuls of cashews, Jenny decided that it was time for her to go home.

"Hey guys, I have to go now." Jenny said looking at her watch. She was an hour late for her curfew and she was drunk. She stood up wiggly, gathered her things and headed for the door. "I had a great time, Blair."

"OK. See you at school." Blair replied. She was having a great time to stop Jenny from leaving.

"Be safe!" Serena shouted across the room.

"I have to go, too." Nate declared.

"Natie, don't go." Blair said curling in Nate's arms.

"I have to, Blair, I told Chuck I'd meeting him at Fred's." Nate said. But this wasn't the real reason he wanted to go. It was because he wanted to talk to Jenny. He watched her for the past two hours but she never looked his way, he must not let this chance pass again, just like the first time.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" He said kissing Blair's cheeks and he left the room even without Blair's respond.

"Call me!" Blair screamed after she heard the door shut.

* * *

AN: I'd really love it if you give this story a comment and tell me what you think of it. :) Thanks.  
P.S. As you might have noticed, I placed the most emphasis on the clothes Blair is wearing, it's because I picture her in so many beautiful clothes. :)


	4. Nate is in LOVE

Chapter Three

As Nate walked out Blair's apartment, the elevator door was just closing. Realizing that Jenny was in there, he raced down the steps of the fire exit, hoping that this second encounter wouldn't fail again.

"I have to talk to her." Nate thought as he ran down from the fifth floor to the fourth, pacing on two steps at a time. "I can't let her slip away."

After a few minutes, the fire exit door opened on the lobby. Nate surfaced, covered in sweat. His dream girl wasn't here, she is no where in sight. Suddenly, Nate saw a girl outside the building, not taller than 5'6 with long blonde hair.

"It's her!" Nate thought running towards the exterior of the building. "God really loves me."

-JNB-

Outside the Waldorf apartment building, 7:13pm

"Jenny!" Nate yelled as he crossed the street.

Jenny turned around and saw Nate, walking towards her looking tired and sweaty.

"Is this true or am I just too drunk?" Jenny thought.

"Hey, Nate." Jenny said shyly as Nate walked beside her.

"Hi. Mind if I walk with you?" Nate asked her, hiding his shaky hands in his coat pocket.

"No, actually. Where are you going?" Jenny asked him, still not looking at him in the eyes. "This is awkward." She thought.

"I'm going for a walk. See, I love walking. I guess I could take you to your house." Nate said. Judging from the way Jenny looked at him, he knew that what he said was plain weird.

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid. She probably thinks that I'm a dork who loves walking." Nate thought when Jenny didn't say anything. But then, she looked at him and smiled he beautiful smile.

"I love walking, too." She said happily, erasing all the negative ideas in Nate's head.

They walked two blocks introducing other detail about themselves, but when they passed by a small ice cream parlor, Jenny stopped walking.

"Do you want to have some ice cream?" She asked Nate smiling.

"Uhm, ok."

-JNB-

"Wow. I haven't eaten ice cream in, like, two weeks already!" Jenny said as she ate a spoonful of her Raspberry sundae. "I bet you have a whole fridge full of ice cream at your place."

Nate was staring at Jenny. She looked so cute while eating ice cream. He can't believe he was having ice cream with the girl he's been dreaming about for the past nights. She was having so much fun by just eating ice cream in an old ice cream store. He can't even imagine bringing Blair to a place like this.

"Nate? Are you ok?" Jenny said, waving her hand in front of Nate.

"Oh, yes. I was just, thinking of something." Nate said, smiling at her.

-JNB-

"So, this is me." Jenny said as they approached her apartment building. "Thank you for this afternoon. I had a great time." She smiled.

"Me, too." Nate said, thinking how fast time went by when he was with her.

"Bye." Jenny said as she walked into her building. Nate smiled at her.

-JNB-

The Humphrey loft. 8:24pm

"Oh no. Dad is going to kill me." Jenny thought as she tried to open their front door as silently as she can. "Yes! Dad is not here."

Jenny walked as quietly as she can to her room but suddenly the lights went on and a voice called her name.

"Jenny!"

She looked around and found her dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad." Jenny said, still tensed from what had happened.

"Don't 'Hey Dad' me, Jenny." Rufus Humphrey said as he stood up from the couch and walked towards her daughter. "I told you to be home by 6 o'clock, right?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I went to thing gathering at Blair's place and I completely lost track of time." Jenny said trying her very best to charm her Dad.

"Ok. Apology accepted." Rufus said, kissing her daughter on her forehead. "You charm never cease to win me." He whispered.

Jenny is Rufus' only daughter and he loves her very much. Though, he loves his son, Dan, equally, he is always looking out for her daughter. Why? Nobody knows.

-JNB-

Archibald's den.

Nate has been smiling ever since he got home. His mom found it strange that he just kept on smiling and talking.

"There is something different about our son." Mrs. Archibald whispered to her husband while having their nightly tea.

"Just be thankful that he finally shown his light side." Captain Archibald whispered back without looking at his wife. He just thought that the reason was that Nate and Blair just got to the 'next level'.

-JNB-

Jenny's room. 9:21pm

After Jenny finished showering, she heard the phone ring. When she answered it, she was happy to know that it was Blair.

B: Hey, Jenny. Did you enjoy our little party?

Jenny looked around to see if her Dad or her brother Dan was there. She could let them know that she'd been drinking. When the coast was clear, Jenny answered Blair's question.

J: Yes. I did. It was so much fun!  
B: Did you like Nate?  
J: Yes, I guess he's an okay guy.  
B: Good. I can't bear one of my friends not to like my boyfriend.  
J: Believe me, I like him.  
B: I believe you. Ok, got to go now. See you at school.

Before Jenny could say 'bye', Blair has already clicked her phone off.

"Blair really trust me now. She really considers me as her true friend." Jenny thought. "I"ll make sure not to break her trust."

-JNB-

Nate's room. 10:07pm

"Why do I feel this energetic but still feel confused?" Nate said to himself as he dove to his bed. "I know it's because of Jenny, but why is it like this?"

"I've never felt this way about Blair." He thought as he suddenly sat down. "I've never been this happy after meeting up with Blair and I'm sure as hell, I've never thought about her and feel giddy."

"Oh, man. I must be in love." Nate thought as he laid back down and tried to sleep through the night.

* * *

AN: Do you still like it? I hope you do. Let me know what you think. Leave some comments. I really appreciate them. It helps me make the next chapter better. :) I accept suggestions.


	5. Family Ties and White Lies

Chapter Four

Good morning, Upper East Siders.

Looks like our Queen B's king is a little distracted all thoughout the week. As quoted from C's famous one-liners, Nate is "smiling like a goof ball" the whole week. Nobody's ever seen him this happy. Anything to do with B's little get-together last Monday? Or maybe your little ice cream date with J? Uh-oh. I think trouble just moved into your zip code.

Sightings:

S and B shopping at Bendel's last Wednesday. Looks like they'll be sporting their matching Chanel Ice Cubes anytime soon. Do I hear Kim Kardashian there?

C getting wasted at Fred's last Monday. Looks like his favorite pal, N, stood him up.

The day is young, who knows what deeds these misbehaving Upper East Siders might do today. I'll keep in touch.

XOXO, Gossip Girl.

-JNB-

Saturday, 9:22am  
Humphrey loft. Jenny's room.

Jenny just woke up from her "recharging" sleep. It was her way of regenerating herself from a long, tiring weekend. She was happy that she got her 10-hour sleep today. She was in a good mood.

"What a lovely day!" Jenny said to herself as she risen from her bed and stared out her window.

Suddenly, the garage door between Jenny and Dan's room came up and Dan went into Jenny's side of the room.

"Good morning, Jen" Dan said as he kissed her sister's forehead. "Nice day today. Doing anything?"

"I'm totally free. Want to do something with me" Jenny said, excited at the idea.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. Serena and I have plans." Dan said apologetically. He was guilty that he never spent time with Jenny anymore.

Jenny and Dan are very close siblings. They grew up telling each other everything and relying on each other. They were always there when someone needs help. But now that Dan is dating Serena, he barely has enough time for his 'favorite little sister', one of his terms of endearment for her.

"Oh." Jenny said, noticeably sad that her brother can't hang out with her just like old times. "That's okay. I'm sure you and Serena will have a nice day." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

Dan walked back to his area of the room, but just before he closed the garage door adjoining their rooms, he suggested, "I think it's a very nice day, you might enjoy the park." Then he smiled at her and completely closed the garage door.

"The park?" Jenny said to herself as she sat at the edge of her bed. "That does sound good." Then she went directly to their bathroom and took a short, refreshing shower.

-JNB-

Saturday, 9:52am  
Near Central Park

Nate wasn't running today, instead he shot some hoops alone in a basketball court near the park. Normally, when he does sports, his head is clear and he is calm, but today is different. He's distracted. He is still thinking of Jenny.

He saw her at school the whole week. He even ate lunch with Blair and her friends just to see her upclose but she never looked back. She seems so distant.

"I have to be closer to her." Nate thought as he dunked a ball. "I want to know her more."

-JNB-  
10:14am  
Still near Central Park

Nate continued playing ball. He was calming down a bit as he lets the thought of Jenny escape his mind little by little. But just as he practiced his three-point shot, he saw a girl with long blonde hair and a petite figure. It is Jenny! She is walking and she seemed as if she was just letting her feet take her somewhere. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Jenny!" He yelled across the court. He tried to sound as casual as he can but all the jitter that he felt the first time he saw her came back to him like a hurricane.

Jenny heard someone call her name. He didn't know where it came from but when she looked at the basketball court at her side, there he saw a God much in the likeness of Adonis, but then she remember that this was Blair's Adonis.

"Nate!" Jenny called back, smiling. "I never noticed how good looking he really is." She thought.

Jenny walked into the court, towards a sweat-covered Nate.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Jenny asked Nate as he stood there in front of her, his body full of sweat and his hands on his hips. He is catching on his breath.

"Well, I do this every Saturday. Well, I shoot hoops at times." He explained, still amazed by Jenny's presence. "But sometimes, I run."

That's when everything came back to Jenny. Nate helped her last week when her grocery bag ripped. He was the guy who saw her like a psycho.

"Oh no." Jenny thought. "But maybe he doesn't remember it."

"Are you okay, Jenny?" Nate asked her when she suddenly looked at the ground at thought about something. Nate realized that maybe Jenny realized that he was the guy whom she bumped into last week. But he doesn't want to embarrass her and risk that she might leave so he didn't say anything. Instead, he asked Jenny is she wanted to play ball.

"Do you want to play?" Nate asked her. "Or you could watch if you don't want to. Just keep me company, will you?"

Jenny convinced herself that Nate doesn't recognize her from last week. Then she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, smiled and said "Sure, let's play ball."

She was happy that she wore a brown Hollister shirt over her generic long sleeves top, her vintage trusty jeans and some old suede boots. She was ready to bring her game on though she haven't played ball since she was 10.

-JNB-

"Who's getting creamed?" Jenny said as she stole the ball from Nate and shot a two-pointer. "Nate Archibald is!"

Nate could see that Jenny was loosening up to him. They were both enjoying the game.

"I'm not getting creamed by some fourteen year-old girl." Nate said dribbling the ball, but still smiling his beautiful smile. "I would have to move to Africa if that happens."

-JNB-

After a few more minutes, they finally stopped playing. Jenny won. 21-18.

"I told you I can beat you." Jenny said as she sat beside Nate on the ground.

"You creamed me alright!" Nate said, wiping sweat from his face and getting a spare towel from his bag for Jenny. "Here." He said as he handed her the fresh towel.

"Thanks." She said to him, smiling as she wiped heavy drops of sweat that built up on her face.

They both got quiet. Obviously, waiting for the other one to say something. Nate wanted this to happen for so many days that he couldn't let another minute go to waste.

"Want to have some lunch?" Nate asked Jenny as he stood up and gathered his things.

"Sure. I'm starved." Jenny said, grabbing Nate's hand as he helped her up. She was having so much fun that she didn't realize how hungry she really is until Nate asked her.

"What do you want?" Nate asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Pizza!" Jenny said, laughing at herself.

-JNB-  
12:06nn  
Vinnie's Pizza

Their pizza just arrived minutes ago and they were both starved. Their twin size Vinnie's Special pizza was so delicious-looking that it made them hungrier.

"Yeay!" Jenny squealed as she clapped her hands softly. "Pizza!"

Nate was, once again, amused by Jenny's positive outlook. She seemed like she was always happy and Nate liked it.

"Dig in." Nate told her as he placed a slice at Jenny's platter.

They ate the pizza, drank their Cokes and shared stories. They were having a very good time. At the middle of their conversation, Nate's cellphone started ringing. Nate looked at Jenny.

"Go on. Take it." Jenny told him as she bit her pizza. "It might be important."

Nate nodded at her, stood up and went outside the pizzeria. He looked at his phone at saw that it was Blair calling.

"Talk about bad timing." Nate thought to himself. He hasn't really been thinking about Blair. He was having a great time with Jenny to think of Blair's dramatic ways.

N: Hey.  
B: What are you doing?  
N: Oh. Just hanging out.  
B: Where?  
N: At the park.  
B: With whom?

Blair started to sound suspicious. Nate could imagine her eyes narrowing.

N: With the boys.  
B: Oh. Ok. Want to come over later?

Blair sounded relieved that Nate was with boys. Nate looked over at Jenny through the glass windows of the pizza parlor and gave her a smile that she returned.

N: I can't, Blair. My day is full.  
B: Can't you come? Just for me? Please.

Blair tried to make her voice sound alluring but Nate knows better.

N: Sorry, I really can't. Look, Blair, I'm kind of in the middle of something. I'll just call you later.  
B: But everytime you say that you'll call me, you don't. God, Nate, what's wrong with you?

Blair sounded really annoyed at that moment. Nate knew that if he didn't put the phone down now, he would have to go through another meltdown.

N: I'm sorry, Blair. I really, really have to go.

Then Nate clicked off his phone and walked back in.

AN: Their day isn't over yet. It's going to continue in the next chapter that will be posted around Sunday night or Monday morning! Leave your comments. Nate is making his move now. :)

Messages to the amazing people who left comments:

Jommy23: Glad you loved it! I'm a JeNa shipper too! :)  
Sarahcaleb01: Glad you loved it! Read on, it'll get more JeNa-ish. :)  
talkingCinematic: Thanks for loving the story so much. :) I don't want to spoil it by saying if it's going to be JeNa, but I think you can figure it out now. :)  
Kayla Ashleee.: Here's the update. Thanks for the comment! :)  
princessofdenduron: Thanks for that! Seriously appreciated it. :)  
penguinsrpals: Loved the dress? So did I! :) Actually found it on a Gossip Girl dedicated site, I'll try to look it up and post the link here. It's really an awesome site. :)

Thank you for posting comments, those made me have the creativity to continue on. :)


	6. Wishes, Drinks and Big Trouble

Chapter Five

Vinnie's pizza  
1:16pm

"I'm sorry bout that." Nate said as he sat back down. "It wasn't really important."

"Oh." Jenny said casually, picking up her third slice of pizza. "Who is it?"

"Some guy selling me something." Nate can't tell Jenny that it was Blair. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I guess calls like that are pretty normal to you, huh?" Jenny asked him.

Nate can't quiet put it together but, so far, he already liked everything about Jenny. He didn't want this day to end. He wanted to stare into her gorgeous blue eyes forever.

-JNB-  
Central Park  
1:57pm

After finishing their pizza, the two of them decided to go back to the park. It was a beautiful sunny day to waste and stay indoors. They were laughing and talking all the time when they were walking from the pizza parlor to the park.

"What's the one thing you always wish for?" Jenny asked Nate.

Nate wanted to say, "For you to be mine." But he couldn't. Jenny would freak out, he knew that much. Instead he told her a boring answer.

"To go to Dartmouth." He told her. It wasn't really true, he didn't want to go to Dartmouth, it's his father's dream, not his.

Jenny seemed to have bought it since she handed him a quarter and told him to make a wish in the fountain. Nate did but wished a completely different thing. He wished that Jenny would understand how he feels and feel the same way.

"All done." Nate told her. "Now, it's your turn." He said handing her a quarter he got from his pocket.

"All I want to happen eversince I was a little girl is to fall in love." Jenny told him, looking at the ground, blushing.

"Did I really say that outloud?" Jenny thought to herself. "I sound so pathetic."

Nate got surprised with what Jenny said. "Did my wish come true that fast?" he thought.

Jenny threw the quarter into the fountain but unlike Nate, she wished what she said outloud.

Then, they started walking again. But this time, they were quiet.

-JNB-  
Central Park  
2:15pm

"Do you think I'm pathetic?" Jenny blurted out as she stopped walking and held Nate's toned arms.

"Pathetic? Why would I think that?" Nate answered after analyzing her question. He also noticed that Jenny was holding him.

"Because I wished that I would fall in love." Jenny said, letting go of Nate's arms and looking down again. "I mean, if I hear anybody saying that out loud, I would think they're pretty pathetic."

Suddenly, Nate did the weirdest thing for Jenny. He held her chin, lift her head up and said, "I don't think that you're pathetic."

Jenny was too innocent to notice what Nate was doing. He thought that it was just a friendly gesture and ignored it. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Nate." Then she did something that both of them didn't expect to happen, Jenny hugged Nate.

Little did they know, it would be the start of a new scandal because someone had taken their picture and sent it to, yes, you guessed it, Gossip Girl.

-JNB-  
Outside the Humphrey's apartment  
6:12pm

"I had fun, Nate." Jenny told him as they approached the main entrance of the crumbling apartment where Jenny lives. "Do you want to come in?"

"As much as I would want to, I can't." Nate apologized. "I have to meet up with Chuck tonight."

"Oh. Ok. Have fun." Jenny said smiling. "Bye." Then Jenny entered their apartment.

"She sure is something." Nate thought, smiling, as he rode the old elevator down the apartment building.

-JNB-  
Chuck's suite at The Palace  
7:32pm

"You're late." Chuck said, frowning, as he opened the door for his best friend.

Chuck may not be the best guy you'll ever know but he never comes late for anything and he expects people not to be late, too when meeting up with him.

"Good to see you, too, my friend." Nate said sarcastically as he entered his friend's messy suite.

"You're late, Archibald. I've been waiting for you." Chuck complained as he walked toward Nate who is sitting at the bar.

"I'm sorry, dude. It's just mere 30 minutes. Relax." Nate said not looking at the annoyed Chuck. "Do you have seltzer here?"

"Seltzer?" Chuck repeated. "Since when do you come here to drink seltzer?" He emphasized the last word.

"Look, man, I just don't want to drink anymore." Nate told him. "I mean, I'll just drink occasionally."

"Ok, who are you?" Chuck said, looking confused. "And what did you do to Nathaniel?"

"I'm me." Nate said. "Just minus the alcohol."

"Oh." Chuck said, looking like he remembered something." I know what's happening here. It's about the girl, right?"

"Girl? What girl?" Nate asked him, looking puzzled with what Chuck is saying.

"The girl on Gossip Girl." Chuck smirked. "Spill it, Nathaniel, who is the blonde?"

"What?" Nate walked nearer to his best friend. "Look, Chuck, explain this to me. I just don't get it."

"This should make you remember." Then Chuck gave him his cell.

There was a picture of him and Jenny, taken just a while ago when they hugged. It was a picture taken from Jenny's back so it only shows her beautiful blonde hair. But Nate's face is recognizable from the picture. Slowly, Nate looked back at Chuck, stunned from what he saw.

"Who's the chick?" Chuck said as he drank a shot of tequila. "Obviously, it's not Waldorf."

Then Nate realized everything. This picture is the reason why Blair has been calling him ever since he got home. But he didn't worry about Blair too much, he was worried about the girl in the picture, Jenny. Though the picture didn't reveal anything much about Jenny, except for her hair and clothes, he was still scared that Blair might find out.

"I have to go, Chuck." Nate said as he hurried to the door.

"You come late and this is what you do? Walk out on me?" Chuck shouted across the hallway.

-JNB-  
Blair's room  
7:39pm

"Blair." Serena said as she knocked on the door of Blair's room. She could hear her friend crying on the other side. "Open up. It's me."

Then she opened the door and realized the it was unlocked all along. As she walked in, she saw her friend sitting on the floor beside her bed, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She looked so helpless.

"He did it." Blair said as Serena hugged her. "He's cheating on me."

Serena already saw what Blair was talking about. After she received a phone call from her crying best friend, she cut her date with Dan to be there for Blair. When she was on the cab, she saw Nate's picture at , hugging a girl she didn't recognize.

"It's okay, Blair." Serena said comforting her.

"It's not okay!" Blair shouted furiously. "If I figure out who she is, I'm going to kill them both."

"Blair!" Serena said. She knew Blair could make hasty decisions when she is mad. "Just calm down."

"I did everything for him." Blair told Serena, beginning to look helpless again. "I loved him with all my heart."

"I know that." Serena said. She really did know that, Blair has loved Nate eversince the first time she saw him. "Don't worry, I'll try to talk to Nate."

"Don't." Blair said.

"Why?"

"Just don't, Serena, please." Blair told her best friend while she held her hands.

* * *

AN: How'd you like it? Things are going to heat up in all aspects in the next chapters. :) Don't forget to post your comments guys! :) XOXO! Love you all!


	7. Sisterly Love

AN: Sorry for the late update! :) But I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Enjoy! I'll simply love it if you leave comments!

* * *

Chapter Six

Good morning, Upper East Siders.

I bet the impact of my Saturday night expose is still alive and kicking. Well, it's the Gossip Girl effect. For those of you who were too busy partying last Saturday, let me give you a short play by play with the events.

N was spotted on Central Park, hugging an unknown blonde-haired chick.

(Picture here.)

Credits to Cowgirl57 for this lovely picture.

Overnight fame for her? I don't think so. Our Queen B is furious about this news. She was seen last Sunday wearing her huge Chanel sunglasses. Trying to hide those swollen eyes, B? What kind of revenge is she brewing? Nobody knows. Another thing that nobody has a clue on is the identity of this blonde. I've been getting a ridiculous amount of email of people guessing who she is. Even I can not tell you who she is, and I'm updated.

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

-JNB-  
Constance Billard garden area  
7:21am

Jenny was running late this morning. She forgot to iron her school uniform last night so she paid the toll this morning. She didn't bother to do anything with her hair, she just tied it into a bun. But something else bothered Jenny that morning, she had a weird dream about Nate. She wasn't sure why, but she felt different about her dream. It was as if she wanted that dream, and that's what scares her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, girls." Jenny said as she sat down in a vacant seat beside Isabel under the big green umbrella-covered table. After she sat, she noticed that Blair was glassy eyed. "What happened, Blair?

She wasn't used to seeing Blair look so helpless. Eversince she first saw her, Blair gave her the impression that she was invincible.

"Haven't you seen it?" Kati asked Jenny, glaring at her for being so insensitive.

"It's all over Gossip Girl." Isabel said as she handed her cellphone to Jenny across the table.

Jenny really wasn't fond of reading Gossip Girl's blog. She knew that she had far more important things to do rather than to sit down in front of her computer and read rumors. She should've known better so that she wasn't caught off-guard.

Jenny's eyes widened when she saw a picture of her and Nate hugging each other. She knew that this was from last Saturday. She slowly looked up thinking if anyone knew that it was her.

"If I find out who that skank is, I'll skin her alive." Blair said, getting her composure back, squeezing her fist with anger and pounding them on the table. "I mean, who does she think she is? Dating my boyfriend in public?"

Jenny could feel her ears and cheeks turning red.

"Don't worry, Blair. She must be some bitch from the Brooklyn.' Kati said as she sipped her chamomile tea. "No offense, Jenny." Looking at her friend who was from Brooklyn herself.

Jenny faked a smile for Kati. She was too worried inside to give her a real one. She'll be in big trouble if they figure out that she was that girl. She realized just how wrong it was to hang out with Nate without Blair's seal of approval.

"He told me he was with his friends." Blair said as she burst out in tears. "But I'm just too stupid to believe him. I've tried calling him, hoping to get the explanation I deserved, but he rejected my calls."

"You're not stupid." Jenny blurted out.

Blair smiled at her slightly. "What can I do without you girls? I love you."

-JNB-  
4th period Languages  
11:05am

"Tournez vos livres à la page 54." Mrs. Fournier told her ninth-grade French class. She is slender and is about 5'6 with long, blonde, curly hair. She wore glasses covering her big almond eyes. She was beautiful except for the fact that she was very uptight.

"Should I talk to Nate?" Jenny thought as she sat in her usual place at the back part of the room. She is still thinking about their picture on Gossip Girl and Blair's reaction.

She suddenly noticed that the whole class was quiet and answering a page in their textbook. She was too preoccupied to remember the page that their teacher said so she asked her seatmate, Janet Carroll.

"Janet, what page are we supposed to answer?" She whispered. But instead of Janet's cheerful voice, she heard a high-pitched, familiar voice.

"La page 54, Mlle Humphrey."

Then she slowly raised her head and found the source of this voice, Mrs. Fournier.

"N'importe quoi que vous voulez partager avec la classe expliquant pourquoi vous n'écoutez pas ma discussion ?" Mrs. Fournier told her.

She barely understood what her teacher said but she understood enough to understand what she is saying.

"Rien, la madame, je ne pensais juste ." Jenny was amazed that she spoke straight French. Her late night studying have been paying off after all.

"Alors peut-être vous pourriez continuer pensant dans la detention." Mrs. Fournier said as she walked towards her table.

"Detention?" Jenny repeated loudly as she stood up. She couldn't believe she got detention.

Mrs. Fournier was smirking as she handed her detention slip. Foul words were all Jenny thought as she walked out their classroom.

-JNB-  
Unisex wing.  
11:12am

Nate hoped to see Jenny since Saturday but he didn't know her number. He was worried that the picture would ruin their friendship. He didn't want that, so he wanted to know if Jenny was cool with the whole situation.

"Archibald!" Chuck yelled to call his friend's attention. He was talking about a bar that he wanted to buy. "Pay attention, please."

"Oh." Nate said, suddenly realizing that he wasn't listening to his friend all along. "I'm sorry, dude. So, what's the name of the bar again?"

"It's called Victrola." Chuck said proudly. "Fantastic name if you ask me."

"Cool. Your dad coming?"

"No. He said he couldn't make it. But you'll be there, it'll be fine.

"Great. Friday night?"

"Yeah. But please --."

Then suddenly, Nate turned deaf at Chuck. He wasn't hearing him anymore. He saw her, Jenny, entering the hall looking pissed. He suddenly stood up, much to Chuck's dismay, and walked towards the pissed off Jenny, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

-JNB-  
Unisex hall.  
11:13am

Jenny was on her way to detention. The detention room was at the Boy's wing. The school explained that boys are much likely to go to detention so they decided to place it nearer to the boy's side of the school. She is passing through the wing which connected the Constance Billard and St. Jude.

"Stupid French class." Jenny thought to herself angrily. "Who needs it anyway?! We're in America, for pete's sake!"

Suddenly, somebody shouted Jenny's name. She heard the same voice she heard in her dream. It was Nate.

"Jenny!" Nate yelled as he picked up his bag of the floor. "Wait up!"

"Hey Nate." Jenny said uncomfortably without looking at him. "Look, I have detention right now. So I can't talk."

"Please, Jenny, talk to me." Nate said holding her arms. Jenny felt something inside of her when Nate did this, happiness, maybe? She wasn't sure.

"Look, Nate. If people sees us together, they'll know that." Jenny whispered. "It was me on the picture with you."

"Who cares?" Nate said, letting go of Jenny's arm. "We didn't do anything bad."

"Blair cares, Gossip Girl cares and I care." Jenny said stressing the word 'I'. "Honestly, Nate, it is bad enough that we hang out behind Blair's back. Don't make it worse. Talk to her, ok?"

Before Nate could say anything, Jenny left. All he could do was to look at her, walking towards St. Jude. Her long, thin legs; her slender body; her blonde hair, he wanted to be next to her again. He couldn't let one picture destroy their friendship, it just can't be.

"Yo! Nate." Chuck called out. He was smirking when Nate turned around, Nate knew that if Chuck smirked like that, it meant that he knew something big. He walked towards the seat that he left vacant and took it again.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Nate asked, as if he didn't knew.

"Do you like that girl?" Chuck said as he sipped his coffee.

"Geez, man. She's like, fourteen." Nate said, relived that Chuck didn't know his secret. But he did know half of it.

"Archibald, you'll screw a fourteen year old if she stood butt naked in front of you." Chuck said knowingly.

"You're sick." Nate said, rolling his eyes as he stood up and headed for St. Jude.

"I know I would!" Chuck said loudly, laughing at his own pathetic joke.

-JNB-  
School exit  
Friday. 3:27pm

Jenny couldn't believe that an entire week passed and still, nobody knew that it was her in the picture. Blair seemed to have forgotten all about it, she was her same mean self again.

"So, should we all come together?" Isabel asked loudly.

The girls, Blair, Jenny, Isabel and Kati, have been talking about the event that is happening that night.

"I'm coming with Serena." Blair said, looking at her nails. When she noticed, Kati and Isabel's expression of disbelief, she just said, "Sorry."

When they all said goodbye and headed their own direction, Blair grabbed Jenny and whispered to her.

"You can come with me if you want." She looked charming as ever. Her dark hair looked darker with the red ribbon on it. Her face looked flawless as ever. Her body exuded of her Clinique Happy scent. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"But I'm not invited, Blair." Jenny explained.

"Of course, you are invited. Everybody is." Blair said, putting her arms around Jenny's waist. "As a part of my group, you are invited to all the hippest parties that I'm invited to."

"Ok. But, I don't have anything to wear." Jenny said, looking a little confused on what she was going to do.

"Don't worry. I have that al figured out." Blair said as she pulled Jenny into a cab that she hailed. "Now, hurry, or else Serena will be mad at us for being late."

-JNB-

Serena, Blair and Jenny prepared for the party in Blair's house. Everything that they needed, Blair had there. Make-up, hair curlers, you name it, Blair has it.

After an hour and a half of prepping, they stood side by side in front of Blair's wall sized mirror. They examined theirselves.

"We look fab!" Serena said, jumping and smiling. She looked really nice in her Jovani sequined tunic with gold strappy stilettos. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, but it worked just as always.

"We always do." Blair said. She was wearing a Versace runway belted satin dress with black wedges to match. Her hair was styled in soft curls and she had a pearl embellished headband on, Eleanor Original.

The both of the then looked at the quiet Jenny and they got surprised. Jenny looked like a million bucks. Blair loaned her, yet another dress, a black La Femme sheer strap dress. She had red shoes on and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Wow." was all Serena and Blair said as they looked at Jenny from her feet to her head.

-JNB-

"Ok. Meet me in the car. I'll just call Dan and tell him we're on our way." Serena said.

"Ok." Blair said, grabbing Jenny's hands. "Don't whisper sweet nothings, Serena. We'll be late."

"Haha." Serena said sarcastically.

When Blair and Jenny got in their limo, Blair brought out a black box from her purse and opened it. Inside it was a beautiful silver bracelet.

"This is for you." Blair said as she handed the box to Jenny. Jenny didn't touch the box.

"No, Blair." Jenny said shaking her head. "I can't accept that."

"Sure you can." Blair said sweetly. "And you will."

Blair grabbed Jenny's hand and placed the bracelet around it. It looked perfect, her creamy skin accentuated the stones on it. Jenny examined the bracelet and adored it's beauty. She was speechless.

"That's just a little gift I picked out last Wednesday at Barney's." Blair said smiling.

"Bu- but it's not my birthday." Jenny said.

"You've been a great friend to me, Jenny." Blair explained. "Even better than Isabel and Kati. You're almost like Serena to me, a sister."

Jenny blushed. She didn't expect that Blair looked at her that way.

"Thank you, Blair." Jenny said. "What you said made me very happy and this bracelet makes me happy, too."

"Thank you." Blair said, stressing the word 'you'. "You've been there during the times Nate and I were rocky."

Jenny remembered the picture. She become shamed of herself.

But then, Blair hugged her and whispered, "I love you like my own sister."

Suddenly, the door opened and Serena came in, seeing their touchy moment.

"Woah." Serena said, laughing. "Talk about sweet nothings, Blair."

"Shut up." Blair said as she pulled away from their hug.

All the girls laughed at theirselves.

"Let's get this party started!" Serena shouted and the limo driver started the vehicle.

* * *

AN: So... How was it? Was it worth the wait? Let me know. Comments are appreciated!

P.S. To understand the French part, I suggest you use a translator but I just tried it and it seemed to have mixed up the words. Sorry for that, but I'm sure you'll understand it though. :) Not that the French part is important. Haha.


	8. Perfect Ingredients of Trouble

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"I would like to thank each and everyone of you here." Chuck Bass said with a distinct pride in his voice as he stood in the middle of the stage of his bar, Victrola. "I hope you all would enjoy your night."

"I'll keep the drinks flowing." He added, raising his cocktail glass to his audience of young adults just before leaving the stage.

"Chuck!" Serena exclaimed as she reached out to give her long time friend a congratulatory peck on the cheek. "This place is fantastic!"

"Well, of course, Serena, expect the best from Chuck Bass." Chuck said as he took a sip of his martini. "Well, Waldorf, how do you find my place?" He asked Blair giving her a teasing look.

"Exquisite, I guess, Bass." Blair said as she took a sip of her Appletini. She didn't even look nor smiled at him.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf have always been, rather, unfriendly to each other. They grew up with the same group of friends but have never actually gotten along.

"Where's Nate?" Blair asked Chuck, this time eyeing him sternly. "I haven't seen him ar--."

"Oh my." Chuck interrupted Blair, while looking at Jenny who was standing beside Blair. "Who may I ask is this fine young lady?" Chuck said as he raised his hands to shake Jenny's. "I'm Chuck Bass."

Before Chuck could finish talking, Blair walked out on them mumbling how pathetic Chuck is.

"I'm Jenny Humphrey." Jenny said as she shook Chuck's hand and let go of it easily. She knew how Chuck is and she didn't want to be one of Chuck's dolls.

"Humphrey?" Chuck whispered as he and Serena walked towards the bar, leaving Jenny all by herself in a room full of perfect strangers.

"Yes, Chuck." Serena said, rolling her eyes at Chuck. "She's Dan's little sister."

"You must really love their family." Chuck said as he walked away from Serena.

-JNB-

"Great." Jenny thought as she walked around Victrola. "I'm in Chuck Bass's new club with nobody I know."

Then suddenly she saw Nate, wearing a black pinstriped coat and tie, looking all classy and business like. She knew that Nate must not see her, especially when Blair is in the same room. So she quickly turned around and then she found herself ordering cocktails from the bar.

"One Margarita, please." She said loudly. She just blurted out whatever name of a drink she could think of.

"Coming up." The bleached-hair bartender told her.

Jenny kept on the look out if Nate was anywhere near her. She was grateful when she saw that he was talking with Chuck Bass on the other side of the room. She didn't even notice that her margarita was finished already.

"Another one of these, please." She told the bartender. "And keep it coming."

"Oh, this is going to be a long night." She thought as she ate a handful of nuts.

-JNB-

"Chuck." Nate called out as he saw his best friend. "This place is, well, awesome!"

"Nathaniel." Chuck said as he placed his arms around his old buddy's shoulders. "This is what I was born to do."

"To start a burlesque club?" Nate asked playfully. He understood what Chuck was saying, he just wanted to toy around with him.

"No, Idiot." Chuck said frowning. "To live up to my father's business career. To turn an old rusty pad into the hippest club around. Do you get what I'm saying here?"

"Well, great job." Nate said tapping Chuck's back twice. "I'm proud of you."

"Nate!" a voice called out.

Both of them turned around to see who yelled, and to Nate's surprise, it was Blair. He knew Blair would be here but he didn't prepare himself to talk to her. Last time he talked to her was last Saturday or six days back.

"Blair!" He said, making his voice sound happy. "I knew I'd see you here." Then he kissed Blair on the cheek.

"Don't think we're okay, Nate." Blair told him.

"Ok. I'm outta here." Chuck said because he knew that Blair would start whining after that. "Be strong, man."

Blair ignored Chuck's pettiness because he was focused on straightening things up with her boyfriend.

"Nate." Blair said touching Nate's face and leading it to look at her. "What's happening? You've ignored every call I made, you didn't even call back. You know, I should be the one doing that to you seeing that you're the one hugging some other girl."

"Blair, please stop." Nate said, exhaling heavily. "I'm- I'm tired." He said, stumbling on his words.

"Tired?" Blair said loudly. "If there is someone who should be tired in this relationship, it should be me, Nate, not you."

"Well, aren't you tired Blair?" Nate said calmly. "I mean, everytime we talk, we end up fighting. Aren't you tired of that, Blair?"

Blair was speechless; she didn't know what to say. Nate caught her off guard, she wasn't prepared for Nate to talk back.

"I don't want this anymore, Blair." Nate said. "I guess, we'll be better off if we break up."

Nate turned his back on Blair. He knew this wasn't the best plan, but he loved Blair, he didn't want to hurt her any longer.

As Nate turned around, heavy tears fell down from Blair's beautiful brown eyes. It didn't even matter to her that people were around her. Her instincts made her grab him by the arms and let him turn around. When he finally did, she burst out of questions.

"Don't you love me anymore, Nate?" Blair asked him helplessly. "You used to love me, Nate, remember?"

Blair always had a soft spot in Nate's heart. She was his first love. Seeing her cry always made him sad, but he knew that Blair will be a million times better off without him in her life. He knew that Blair is going to thank him for doing this someday.

"Blair, don't cry." Nate said as she hugged her for the last time. "You know that I'll always love you."

"But why are you doing this, Nate, why do you have to be so cruel?" Blair asked as she pulled away from their hug. She was too hurt to realize that that was going to be the last time they'll be doing it.

"Because I have to." Nate said, cupping Blair's small face in his rather, rough hands.

"Is this about that blonde you were with in the picture?" Blair asked him loudly. Nate kept mum. Blair knew the meaning of this, she knew that silence means yes.

"You'll thank me someday for doing this." Nate said.

"I won't." Blair said shaking her head. "I hate you, Nate." She screamed as she turned away and ran, following where her feet leaded her to go.

-JNB-

"Dan!" Serena called out as she saw her boyfriend enter the bar. "You're finally here!" She said as she kissed him.

"Sorry, I'm late, Serena." Dan apologized. "You look amazing."

"Well, I did this all for you." Serena said twirling around for Dan. She loved the way that Dan appreciated even the smallest things about Serena. Normally, most guys their age would only think of bed when they look at Serena.

As they walked around the bar, Serena's cellphone beeped.

"This place is great." Dan said, looking around the place and admiring what he sees.

"Dan, I have to go." Serena told her boyfriend, looking panicked. "Blair texted me and she said she wants me to go to the powder room. I'll meet you as soon as we're done." Serena kissed Dan on the cheek and took off.

-JNB-

Blair's crying can even be heard from the outside of Victrola's single usage mirror walled powder rooms. Serena knocked softly at the door.

"Blair." Serena said. "It's me, Serena." Serena heard a soft "It's open." from the other side of the door.

Then Serena saw her best friend sitting on the tiled floor with her mascara all over her face. She was crying.

"Blair." Serena said kneeling to hug her friend in need. "What happened, sweetie?"

"Nate broke up with me." Blair replied, crying even harder and looking so helpless. "It's over between us."

"Oh, Blair." was all Serena could say as she hugged her friend even tighter.

Only Blair's crying and sniffling could be heard in the powder room. Serena didn't even dare to say one word. She didn't want to take sides unless she knew the whole story. But even when they were both quiet, their hearts understood. Blair was heartbroken and Serena empathized with her.

-JNB-

After drinking four glasses of margaritas, Jenny decided to get out of that counter bar and go somewhere where there is fresh air. She was drunk.

She decided to go to the rooftop and decided to use the fire exit rather than the glamorous staircase heading the same location. She chose the rooftop because she figured that nobody would be there since the burlesque dancers were about to perform, so she was surprised to see that somebody was there, sitting on the edge. But it wasn't just somebody, it was Nate. She wanted to get out of there but it was too late, Nate already saw her.

"Jenny!" Nate called out. He felt a certain twinge in his chest. He wasn't sure if Jenny wanted to talk to him yet.

"Hey." Jenny called back. She really wanted to get out of there but her legs felt like pasta. Soft and weak. "I didn't expect to see you here." She still held the handle of the door.

"I just wanted to have some air." Nate said as he got off the ledge and sat on the bench in the middle on the lot. "Are you okay?" Nate asked her as he noticed that Jenny looked a bit pale.

"I drank four margaritas." Jenny explained, finally letting go of the handle and walking toward the bench and sitting next to Nate. "I didn't mean to."

"So, are you okay with the whole picture thing?" Nate said, although he didn't think that bringing up that topic was the smartest idea.

"I guess." Jenny replied as she let her hair down. "But Blair trusts me. I don't want to break that."

Jenny wasn't breathe-taking beautiful, but Nate saw beneath that, he saw how kind hearted and nice she was. Nate found that more appealing than a beautiful face.

As they sat there, they stayed quiet. Jenny unconsciously placed her head on Nate's shoulder and Nate placed his arms around her. He took in every moment of it.

They were too caught up with all the things that they were thinking that they didn't realize that somebody came up the rooftop and took a picture of them, capturing Jenny lying her head on Nate's shoulder. Other parts of the picture was the bench, the view ahead and some skin of Jenny's arm.

-JNB-

"Humphrey." Chuck smirked, as he yelled when he saw Dan wandering at his bar. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I'm Serena's date." Dan clarified. "Great place you've got here." Dan said sincerely.

"Thanks. Enjoy your night." Chuck said raising his glass and backing off when he saw the sincerity he offered.

"Wait." Chuck said, turning around and walking towards Dan again. "Do you know where everybody is?"

"No idea." Dan said freely.

-JNB-

"Are you okay?" Nate asked Jenny who was still leaning against him.

"Uh-huh." Jenny replied softly. She didn't want to open her eyes. She was too confused.

She liked the feeling of resting her head on Nate's shoulder and having his arms around her, what she didn't understand was why she liked it. Was she falling for Nate? She was too drunk to know for sure.

"Do you want to dance?" Jenny asked Nate as she sat up straight. "I mean, I have this urge to dance all of a sudden."

Nate knew he wasn't the best dancer in the world, but he couldn't let his lady love down. Even if he makes a fool out of himself, he didn't care, he just wanted Jenny to be happy.

"Okay." Nate replied as he got up. In the back of his mind, he was thinking if he really wanted to do this.

"May I?" He said jokingly, as he held out his hand and pretended to curtsy before Jenny.

"Haha." Jenny laughed.

Nate looked so ridiculously sexy. So she took his hand and got up. She can't stand properly so she stood close to Nate and he supported her. They were close to hugging except that their hands was in a dance position. Jenny's head was on Nate's chest.

"I can hear your heart beating." Jenny said softly. The moment was so calm and peaceful to mess up.

"Do you know who is it beating for?" Nate said as he pulled her out but still held her, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes." Jenny said. "Blair." She said her friends name slowly. Thoughts of Blair entered her mind. She slowly backed away from Nate.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Jenny said as she ran heading for the door, but Nate got there first and blocked the door.

"Jenny." Nate said. "Blair and I broke up."

"Oh my God!" Jenny freaked out and she started pacing back and forth. "Is it because of the picture? Nate, why did you do that?"

"Jenny!" Nate said, loud enough for Jenny to stop on her tracks. "I did it because it is the right thing."

"But Blair loves you, Nate." Jenny argued. "And what do you do? You break her heart!"

"Listen to me." Nate said as he grabbed Jenny's hand. "I did this, not to break Blair's heart, but to save her from all the pain she's going to feel if this continued."

"I have to go, Nate. I have to be there for Blair." Jenny said as she headed for the main staircase, tying her hair up into a bun again. "What we did was a mistake."

As soon as Jenny's golden hair was out of sight. Nate felt weak again. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, so he ended up saying it loud enough to fill the rooftop, just to let it go out.

"I love you, Jenny, more than you'll ever know."

He turned around and turned the knob of the door, hoping to return to the party, but, to his horror, he found someone familiar standing on the other side of the door, listening to everything going on in there.

**AN: Who is the person on the other side of the fire exit door? Did he hear everything Nate said? Find out in the next chapter. BTW, sorry if I can't properly elaborate what I had in mind in the rooftop scene but I hope you liked it. **

**I'll be posting it after I get about 5-8 reviews from this one. ******** Keep on reviewing, guys!**

**thegetupkay: **Thanks for the comment, my friend.  Loved it!

**talkingCinematic: **Great thing you understood it.  I thought I messed it up, French was never my cup of tea.

**Jommy23:** Great! I appreciate it, my friend!

**ChelsieMarie:** Girl, you didn't have to wait that long for the update. Did you like it?

**Sarahcaleb01:** Good suggestion! But I'm afraid, that may not happen here. Sorry. But I did appreciate it. 

**penguinsrpals:** Here's what happened at the party? Liked it? 


	9. Girls Gone Wild

Last Time on "The Game of Love"

_**Last Time on "The Game of Love"**_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground. I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound._

"This is for you." Blair said as she handed the box to Jenny. Jenny didn't touch the box.

"No, Blair." Jenny said shaking her head. "I can't accept that."

"Sure you can." Blair said sweetly. "And you will."

_You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down._

"You've been a great friend to me, Jenny." Blair explained. "Even better than Isabel and Kati. You're almost like Serena to me, a sister."

Blair hugged her and whispered, "I love you like my own sister."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late, I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

"Blair, please stop." Nate said, exhaling heavily. "I'm- I'm tired." He said, stumbling on his words.

"Tired?" Blair said loudly. "If there is someone who should be tired in this relationship, it should be me, Nate, not you."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. And I need you like a heart needs a beat but it's nothing new._

"Is this about that blonde you were with in the picture?" Blair asked him loudly. Nate kept mum. Blair knew the meaning of this, she knew that silence means yes.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say. "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid._

"You'll thank me someday for doing this." Nate said.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

Serena saw her best friend sitting on the tiled floor with her mascara all over her face. She was crying.

"Blair." Serena said kneeling to hug her friend in need. "What happened, sweetie?"

"Nate broke up with me." Blair replied, crying even harder and looking so helpless. "It's over between us."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

"Jenny!" Nate called out. He felt a certain twinge in his chest. He wasn't sure if Jenny wanted to talk to him yet.

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-!_

As they sat there, they stayed quiet. Jenny unconsciously placed her head on Nate's shoulder and Nate placed his arms around her. He took in every moment of it.

They didn't realize that somebody came up the rooftop and took a picture of them, capturing Jenny lying her head on Nate's shoulder.

_It's too late to apologize, yeah!_

"I can hear your heart beating." Jenny said softly as she and Nate danced. The moment was so calm and peaceful to mess up.

"Do you know who is it beating for?" Nate said as he pulled her out but still held her, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes." Jenny said. "Blair." She said her friends name slowly. Thoughts of Blair entered her mind. She slowly backed away from Nate.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Jenny said as she ran heading for the door, but Nate got there first and blocked the door.

"Listen to me." Nate said as he grabbed Jenny's hand. "I did this, not to break Blair's heart, but to save her from all the pain she's going to feel if this continued."

"I have to go, Nate. I have to be there for Blair." Jenny said as she headed for the main staircase, tying her hair up into a bun again. "What we did was a mistake."

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

Nate turned around and turned the knob of the door, hoping to return to the party, but, to his horror, he found someone familiar standing on the other side of the door, listening to everything going on in there.

**Chapter Eight**

_Good morning, Upper East Siders!_

_What do you get when you mix a lot of alcohol, dancing almost-naked girls, the 'it' couple breaking up, and the hot ex-boyfriend rebounding? Uh-huh. The best party in town! _

_If you weren't invited in __**C**__'s club opening last night, here's what you missed out on, poor creature. _

_The awesome place that looked like an after party at Fashion Week. Hell, yeah, baby. All the guest were wearing the coolest and hippest clothes out. Everything you see on the runway, you name it!_

_The much-awaited break-up of __**B **__and__** N**__. It was bad and it was dirty, but at least big daddy __**N**__ is up for grabs!_

_**N**__ and the mysterious blonde making out?! This isn't confirmed but it's sure not far from happening. Any witnesses here?_

_That's all I have for today but I know our favorite Upper East Siders can't behave themselves on a weekend, well, I know I can't. Bring it on!_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

-JNB-

Humphrey loft, Jenny's room

9:31am

"Jenny!" Dan called out across their garage-door separated room. He was reading his favorite novel, War and Peace. _I heard, this is Lonely Boy's personal bible. Ooohh. Holy book._ "Aren't you up yet?"

Jenny moaned and placed a pillow over her face to block the sunlight. Her head was throbbing with pain and it feels like she's being electrocuted whenever she moves a muscle. _Aha, her first hang-over._

"Common, Jen." Dan said as he got out from bed, walked over to her sister's share of the room and sat at the foot of her bed. "You have to get up. Dad's been waiting all morning for you."

Jenny knew the reason why, the same reason why she couldn't get up. She went home wasted.

More mumbling noises were heard by Dan. Jenny has always been stubborn, especially when it's with Dan.

"Whatever, Jen." Dan said as he stood up, getting tired of her sister ignoring him. "I'm just looking out for you."

"Ok, ok!" Jenny shouted as she sat up and grabbed Dan's arm. "I'm getting up." _Good girl, Little J._

-JNB-

Waldorf's apartment, Blair's room

9:38am

"I'm like Cat here, a no-name slob. We belong to nobody, and nobody belongs to us. We don't even belong to each other." Audrey Hepburn's alter-ego Holly Golightly's voice echoed the room.

Blair was watching her favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's. It's like her drug. It never failed to make her happy, well, not until now. She woke up earlier than usual to watch this film and be distracted for a while but somehow, she just can't forget her problems. She just broke up with her first love, her Nate, her sweet, sweet Nate. _Now, that's a problem not even Breakfast at Tiffany's could cover up for._

-JNB-

Humphrey loft, Kitchen area

9:40am

Jenny took her time in getting ready. She wasn't looking forward to his father's scolding. _Who would?_

"As much as I would love to hear dad's words of wisdom," Dan said as he used air quotes. "I have to get going. Vanessa and I are meeting up for breakfast." Then Dan flashed his most annoying smile at Jenny saying, "Fun!"

As soon as Rufus Humphrey saw her daughter's blonde hair, he remembered all of his anger.

"Jennifer!" Rufus shouted as Jenny turned around to face him, wide-eyed with shock. Her dad never called her Jennifer unless he was really, really mad.

"Good morning, dad." Jenny said softly. "Mmm, waffles for breakfast! Yum!"

"Zip it, kiddo." Rufus said. "You'll have a lot of time thinking about those waffles later, because you're doing all the cleaning up in this house for a whole month." Then Rufus turned around without waiting for his daughter's answer.

"But dad!" Jenny yelled and stomped her foot. "That's just not fair!" Suddenly, her hang-over came back. She felt like she was going to collapse any minute.

"It is, Jenny." Rufus said as he continued making waffles. "What kind of a decent young lady comes home in the middle of the night drunk?" He once again, walked towards her daughter.

"I know I didn't raise you that way." Rufus said in a tone that Jenny was familiar with all her life. Her dad's tone that meant that even if she protested, he won't change his decision.

-JNB-

Outside the Humphrey loft

9:46am

Nate felt like he was run over by a ten-wheeler truck. He tried to sleep through the night, but to no avail, he kept on thinking about Jenny and Blair. He was certain that he did the right thing but he was the only one who saw that. He got out of bed very early that morning to go for a run and think, but somehow, his feet brought them outside Jenny's apartment building. He's been waiting there for about half an hour, but he's persistent, he won't leave until he saw Jenny. _Little J is not only a good girl, but also a lucky girl. Wonder if she realized it?_

"Nate?" A voice called out as Nate heard the front door of the building creek open.

"Dan." Nate said standing straight at the sight of a familiar face. Dan and him have never been close. They wont to school together but they never spoke to each other except from some occasions, so Nate being in front of Dan's building was very unusual for the both of them.

"What are you doing here?" Dan said going down the stairs slowly, thinking of possible reasons why Nate Archibald would be in front of their apartment early Saturday morning. _Waiting for your sister, dumbo!_

"Oh. Uhm, well." Nate tried to think of something smart to say. "I was just passing by, I didn't know the Humphrey's lived here." He lied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well, we do." Dan said. "Welcome to our humble abode." He added comically.

"Well, I have to get going now." Nate said as he put in his iPod and prepared to run. "See you later, man."

"Yeah, you, too." Dan said walking the opposite direction.

-JNB-

Waldorf's apartment

11:56am

Jenny decided to see Blair. She missed out on her the night before and she wants to show Blair that she is really concerned. When she got to Blair's apartment, her maid, Dorota, assisted her to Blair's room.

"Blair." Jenny said as she saw Blair sitting on her Victorian chaise, wearing only a red silk bathrobe. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Jenny." Blair said hugging Jenny. "Thank God you came." Jenny knew that Blair really was hurting because otherwise, she wouldn't let anyone see her like this, weak and vulnerable. _Poor B, if only you knew, you're fraternizing with the enemy._

"Nate—" Blair said stumbling on her words. Finally, after letting out a loud sigh, she continued what she was saying. "Nate broke up with me last night." Tears started to form in Blair's gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all Jenny could say. It was the appropriate thing to say. She knew that Blair was hurting because of her, eventhough, Blair herself didn't know it.

"Don't worry." Blair said wiping tears from her face and forcing a smile. "You, me and Serena will have a chilling day and have so much fun." It was obvious that she used a lot of energy in saying what she said next, but she felt so damn good after it. "Screw Nate." _Atta girl!_

-JNB-

Archibald household, Nate's room

12:22nn

After his unlikely encounter with Dan, Nate went home and decided that it'll be better if he locked himself in his room. After taking a long, hot shower, he decided to call his best pal, Chuck.

Chuck arrived in Nate's Upper East Side home smiling sheepishly at him. He knew why Chuck was doing it, to irritate him because he knew something dark about Nate. He had been like that ever since Nate could remember.

"Want to play Gears of War?" Nate asked him as he plugged in this X-box 360 to his plasma flat screen, acting as if everything was normal. When Chuck just stood there, Nate knew he wanted to talk about something.

"Nathaniel." Chuck said in his husky voice as he sipped the Pepsi that he got from Nate's mini fridge. "You know why I wasted a Saturday to see you."

"What do you mean?" Nate said without looking at Chuck. He started playing Gears of War.

"I mean." Chuck said as he sat beside Nate on his carpeted floor. "About you and Jenny Humphrey." _Uh-oh, busted!_

"Dude." Nate said, letting go of the game controllers and getting up from the floor. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, Nathaniel." Chuck said, smirking evilly. "Is what broke Blair Waldorf's platinum embossed heart. I wonder if her insurance would pay for it."

"Chuck! It's not time for your silly one-liners." Nate said. "I don't even know what I'm going to do." If there is one person Nate can talk to, it was Chuck. Even if he is the most manipulative person in their entire zip code, he knew he could trust the guy.

"Nate, this is the cheesiest thing I would ever say in my entire life, so you better not tell this to anybody." Chuck said, standing up, walking over to Nate and placing his arm around his shoulder. "Follow your heart, man." _Ding-dong? Chuck Bass?_

Nate looked into Chuck's face and saw that he was indeed serious. He never imagined Chuck saying those words, so despite his best efforts to keep a straight face, he burst out in laughter.

"Dude." Nate said, forcing himself to contain his laughter. "Follow your heart?"

"Oh, shut up, Nathaniel." Chuck mumbled as he walked out of Nate's room.

"Yo! Wait up, man!" Nate called out as he grabbed a coat lying on the floor.

-JNB-

Waldorf's Apartment

1:26pm

Serena arrived right after Blair called her up. She was happy that her best friend was in her normal, want-to-have-fun self again. When she entered Blair's spacious room, all she saw was ice cream, chocolate, junk food, DVD movies, Jenny and Blair. Then she knew that Blair was going to be alright. _Highly doubt it, S._

"Yes!" Blair yelled as she saw the dumb-founded Serena enter her room. "Serena van der Woodsen," Blair said in her faux serious voice. "Welcome to Junk Food Land!"

Serena, Blair and Jenny all burst out in girly laughter. They have just started but all three of them already knew that they were going to have the best time.

-JNB-

974 Madison Ave., Michael Kors boutique

1:33pm

"Ok, Chuck." Nate said. "I know you're mad at me for laughing at you but I just can't not do it."

"Not helping." Chuck said sternly, still looking at the displayed watches.

"You've been ignoring me since we left my apartment." Nate said, trying to get Chuck's attention. _Don't even try, N. C is certainly one of the most shopaholic guys in town._

"Nate." Chuck said finally facing Nate with a straight face. "I am one of your best mate, you know that. I even said that thing that I said because I know that you needed to heard that. You need to do that." _It indeed needed a person very special for our C to make him say the cheesiest things possible._

Nate tried to control his laughter, thank God he was able to contain it. Otherwise, he could kiss his and Chuck's friendship bye-bye. Instead of the laughter he wanted to let go of, he gave his friend a sly smile, a Nate smile.

"Thanks." Nate said, clasping Chuck's hand into a manly-handshake. "Want to grab something to eat?"

"Shut up, Nate." Chuck said. "I'm concentrating here." Motioning to the watches he was trying on. Nate said nothing, instead he just went around the boutique and slowly let go of his laughter.

"Same old Chuck." Nate thought to himself.

-JNB-

Waldorf's apartment, Blair's room.

5:57pm

After watching their favorite 'classic' chick flicks, Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion, Thelma and Louise and the not so old, 13 going on 30; eating and not finishing 7 different ice cream pints, Blair had an idea.

"I'm bored." Blair told them as the credits of the Jennifer Garner flick rolled. "Do you guys want to go out?" Her face lit up.

"Oooh! I'd love to!" Serena said jumping out of Blair's bed. "And we can get all glammed up and all the people would look at us." She had her irresistible smile on her face again.

"What do you say, J?" Blair said looking at the silent Jenny. "Up for it?"

"I guess I'm cool with it." Jenny said as she smiled slowly.

-JNB-

The Carlyle Hotel

7:34pm

Chuck and Nate decided to have fun in the Bemelman's bar at The Carlyle Hotel because it is where everybody their age hang out on a Saturday. _Read: Under-aged elite._

"The regular." Chuck said to the bartender on duty as he took an empty chair in the bar area. His regular was a Slammer Royale. The bartender then looked at Nate's direction and asked what he wanted.

"Just a Bacardi." Nate told him as he sat in an empty stool next to Chuck. Their drinks came right away.

"Now, Nate, can we please talk about Little Humphrey now?" Chuck said as he sipped a little of his Slammer Royale. "Why her?" Chuck asked as he raised his eyebrow on his friend.

"What do you mean 'Why her?'" Nate asked, feeling a little insulted. "She's special, Chuck. You might not know that because you haven't exactly tried to get to know her."

"Easy, Nathaniel." Chuck said as he saw Nate's fist curl up. "I just never imagined you and Jenny together. I didn't even know you knew her." Chuck paused for a second. "Oh, you knew her from Blair's little get together! If I were Blair, I'll be mad that my boyfriend met his future girlfriend in one of my petty soirees."

"I knew her even before that." Nate said as he sipped his Bacardi. What he said was half true. He did see Jenny before Blair introduced them. "And I liked her then."

Chuck was speechless. He have never seen Nate that sure about what he felt. Jenny Humphrey must really be something if she could make Nate wear his heart on his sleeve.

"I guess, I should start hating her now." Chuck joked. It was a joke both of them understood clearly. Chuck hated Blair Waldorf, so if Jenny was the replacement, he must hate her, too.

They clinked their glasses together as they finished their drinks. Both carefree from everything around them. Two friends having a good time. _Now this is a scene we haven't seen in a long time._

-JNB-

Stretched Limo

7:48pm

It took the girls hours to prepare for their night out. They practically robbed out Blair's closet. Before actually choosing a dress to wear, they played dress up like goofy little kids. They dresses up as celebrities going to the Oscars, runway models, galactic superheroes and 50's superstars. They had so much fun giggling, being in their underwears in front of each other and taking pictures with silly poses. They forgot all their worries in life.

After everything they tried on they decided what to wear, they all chose Eleanor Originals, Serena wore a silver sequined tunic dress with her tied back hair, Blair chose a turquoise trapeze dress to match her loosely curled hair and Jenny had a black halter dress on and her hair was curled also. They all looked gorgeous. _Even a blind man will give them a second look, for sure._

"I've never felt happier in my life!" Blair declared as she got in the limo. "We all look so fabulous!"

"Yeah, B." Serena said as she sat next to Jenny who got in after Blair. "We're the most fabulous girls in town." _Cough Don't forget me, S._

Jenny smiled at the both of them. She thought she was the luckiest girl to be hanging out with two of the coolest girls in the whole Upper East Side. _You got that right, Little J._

"Where are we to, Misses?" The chauffer asked the girls as he lowered the panel separating them to him.

"The Carlyle." Blair replied as she flashed him her happiest smile.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't that juicy. I know that I should have at least given you a great chappie after making you all wait eleven days for the update. I'm so sorry, but this is just a filler. Hope you aren't mad at me. I'll make the next chapter better! Love you all for reading this.**


	10. Rebound over Heartbreak

Last Time on Game of Love

_**Last Time on Game of Love**_

_I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything. So I tried to be like you, and I got swept away._

"Hey, girls." Jenny Humphrey said cheerfully as she approached the girls. "Wow, Blair, great shoes."

"Thanks, Jen." Blair replied. Blair didn't really like Jenny at first but Jenny's charm seemed to have worked on Blair, she is nicer to her now.

_I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed someone to show you the way._

"Little J is so new to this." Blair thought to herself. "I can't let her see Nate looking like this, he might not make the right impression."

"Little J." Blair said putting her arms around Jenny. "I think I should give you a simple make over, you know, to make the impression."

"Oh, OK." Jenny agreed, unsure to what she got into.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Jen." Serena reassured her as she gave her a peck on the cheek. "Any guy who would see you would fall madly in love with you."

_So I took your hand and we figured out that when the time comes I'd take you away._

"Jenny!" Nate yelled as he crossed the street.

"Hey, Nate." Jenny said shyly as Nate walked beside her.

"Hi. Mind if I walk with you?" Nate asked her, hiding his shaky hands in his coat pocket.

_If you want to I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares._

"What's the one thing you always wish for?" Jenny asked Nate.

Nate wanted to say, "For you to be mine." But he couldn't. Jenny would freak out, he knew that much.

"All I want to happen eversince I was a little girl is to fall in love." Jenny told him, looking at the ground, blushing.

_I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me, your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on._

She noticed that Blair was glassy eyed. "What happened, Blair?

"Haven't you seen it?" Kati asked Jenny, glaring at her for being so insensitive.

"It's all over Gossip Girl." Isabel said as she handed her cellphone to Jenny across the table.

Jenny's eyes widened when she saw a picture of her and Nate hugging each other. She slowly looked up thinking if anyone knew that it was her.

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see where you go when you're gone._

"Well, Waldorf, how do you find my place?" Chuck asked Blair giving her a teasing look.

"Exquisite, I guess, Bass." Blair said as she took a sip of her Appletini. She didn't even look nor smiled at him.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf have always been, rather, unfriendly to each other. They grew up with the same group of friends but have never actually gotten along.

_If you want to I can save you, I can take you away from here._

"Blair, please stop." Nate said, exhaling heavily. "I'm- I'm tired." He said, stumbling on his words.

"Tired?" Blair said loudly. "If there is someone who should be tired in this relationship, it should be me, Nate, not you."

"You'll thank me someday for doing this." Nate said.

"I won't." Blair said shaking her head. "I hate you, Nate." She screamed as she turned away and ran, following where her feet leaded her to go.

_So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares._

"Are you okay?" Nate asked Jenny who was still leaning against him.

"Uh-huh." Jenny replied softly. She didn't want to open her eyes. She was too confused.

She liked the feeling of resting her head on Nate's shoulder and having his arms around her, what she didn't understand was why she liked it. Was she falling for Nate? She was too drunk to know for sure.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares ,if you need me you know I'll be there._

"Jenny." Nate said. "Blair and I broke up."

"Listen to me." Nate said as he grabbed Jenny's hand. "I did this, not to break Blair's heart, but to save her from all the pain she's going to feel if this continued."

"I have to go, Nate. I have to be there for Blair." Jenny said as she headed for the main staircase, tying her hair up into a bun again. "What we did was a mistake."

Nate felt weak again. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, so he ended up saying it loud enough to fill the rooftop, just to let it go out.

"I love you, Jenny, more than you'll ever know."

_If you want to I can save you, I can take you away from here._

Blair was watching her favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's. It's like her drug. It never failed to make her happy, well, not until now. She woke up earlier than usual to watch this film and be distracted for a while but somehow, she just can't forget her problems.

Nate felt like he was run over by a ten-wheeler truck. He tried to sleep through the night, but to no avail, he kept on thinking about Jenny and Blair. He was certain that he did the right thing but he was the only one who saw that. He got out of bed very early that morning to go for a run and think, but somehow, his feet brought them outside Jenny's apartment building.

_So lonely inside, so busy out there and all you wanted was somebody who cares._

"Nate—" Blair said stumbling on her words. Finally, after letting out a loud sigh, she continued what she was saying. "Nate broke up with me last night." Tears started to form in Blair's gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all Jenny could say. It was the appropriate thing to say. She knew that Blair was hurting because of her, eventhough, Blair herself didn't know it.

"Don't worry." Blair said wiping tears from her face and forcing a smile. "You, me and Serena will have a chilling day and have so much fun."

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see where you go when you're gone._

Chuck and Nate decided to have fun in the Bemelman's bar at The Carlyle Hotel because it is where everybody their age hang out on a Saturday.

"Where are we to, Misses?" The chauffer asked the girls as he lowered the panel separating them to him.

"The Carlyle." Blair replied as she flashed him her happiest smile.

-JNB-

Bemelman's bar

8:25pm

"So isn't this, like, disloyalty to Victrola?" Nate said as he broke their silence. He was already pretty tipsy since he's on his third Bacardi. "Hanging out on other bars?"

"Man, if I hang out at Victrola all the time," Chuck said as he sipped his drink and laid back onto his chair. "How else would I know other business tactics." He smirked. _Smart of you, C. Very smart of you._

"Oh." Nate whispered. "So it's li—"

"Dude." Chuck interrupted Nate and placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. "Look." He said as he looked directly at the hotel's front door entrance.

When Nate looked that way, he saw three familiar girls. All of them looked stunning, walking side by side, smiling and walking tall. It looked like an opening of a chick flick wherein everybody stared at them and everybody wanted to be with them. Slowly, Nate realized that he knew these girls, and he felt lucky that he did. _You better do, bad boy. _

-JNB-

As the girls walked into The Carlyles, they knew that they sparkled more than anybody else in the entire hotel, or at least, they felt that they did. People stopped and stared. Some of them even whispered to one another. _Is this possible? More gossip girls than I've thought so?_

"Isn't that Eleanor Waldorf's daughter?" A wife of a famous lawyer whispered to her friends.

"Oh and the tall blonde on is a Van Der Woodsen." One of her friends whispered back looking pleased at herself for being sure on her facts.

"Who is the other girl?" Another one asked. No one knew the answer. _That's Little J to you, Madame._

"Are they all staring at us?" Jenny whispered to Blair. _You're so naïve, Little J. But you'll get used to it._

"Yes." Blair replied. "Because we're hotter than all of them, and they know it."

"Oh my God, B." Serena said. "It's Chuck," she said as she stopped walking. "With Nate."

-JNB-

"Looking superb, ladies." Chuck said as he got out of his chair and walked towards them. "And may I say that you're definitely gorgeous tonight, Waldorf." Chuck said as he touched Blair's chin to lift her face up.

She lost all the confidence she had when she saw Nate. She suddenly wanted to go back home and cry her eyes out.

"Get lost, Chuck." Blair said shoving his hand away ad walking towards an empty stool in the bar.

"A shot of Tequila." Blair told the barman. She decided that if she would stay in the same place with Nate and that annoying Chuck Bass, she would drink to her heart's desire.

"Blair." Serena said as she walked towards her friend. Jenny followed her. "Don't do this. I thought we're going to have fun?"

"Well, I'm going fun Serena." Blair snapped at her. Obviously, she was in a really bad mood. "Don't ruin my night."

"When did I ever ruin your night, B." Serena said, feeling offended at what Blair said. "I always tolerate you, you know that."

Jenny knew that they were going to end up fighting, so instead of getting involved in it, she just kept quiet.

"You're being a bitch, B." Serena said. Blair ignored her, instead she drank her tequila.

"I am a bitch." Blair said as she eyed Serena. "I am the world's biggest bitch."

"I'm out of here." Serena mumbled as she grabbed her purse from the counter top and left. _Sometimes, you just have to leave a bitch alone, S._

-JNB-

Nate sensed just how uncomfortable the situation is, he knew that everything was his fault but somehow, he felt like he needed to bow out of this one.

"I'll probably take off now." Nate whispered to Chuck, who was watching Blair drink after drink. He took some bills out of his wallet and paid for his drinks.

"Dude, the party is just starting." Chuck said as he looked at Nate for the first time since the girls arrived. "Waldorf is going to get so drunk!"

Nate just shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the stool he was sitting on. Chuck continued to watch Blair consume cocktails that was too much for her. For the first time that night, Nate dared himself to look at Jenny.

She was sitting next to Blair, a slight look of disgust on her face. But despite that, Nate still got breathless. She looked stunning, not just because she was wearing fancy clothes, but because she glowed incredulously. Nate wanted her, but he knew how messed up things were going to be if he made a move. Instead, he just headed out the hotel, disappointed at himself for letting another opportunity slip his hands.

-JNB-

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Blair snapped at Jenny when she saw the mild disgusted look on her companion's face. Her voice sounded too drunk.

"What?" Jenny said, popping back into reality. "I'm not looking at you in any kind of way." She explained, trying to cover up.

"Yes you were, Little J!" Blair screamed at Jenny. "You think I'm a pathetic drunk bitch, do you?" She looked at Jenny as if she wanted her head to explode.

"I don't, Blair." Jenny defended herself, stuttering. "It's just that I think you've drunk way too much."

"Don't lecture me, Jenny!" Blair told her. "You're just like Serena! You're both pathetic!"

Jenny practically worshipped Blair, but she knew when to sense that something was enough. Now was the time, she knew that Blair went overboard with her comment.

"I'm going home." Jenny said flatly.

"Go!" Blair said, gesturing her hand towards the door. "Nobody said that you need to stay!"

"Fine." Jenny snapped. She grabbed her purse and left the hotel shaking with anger.

-JNB-

Jenny can't believe what just happened. Blair was really being a bitch. She hated to think that way but it was the truth. She didn't want to leave Blair alone knowing that she is drunk but she kicked Jenny out of the place herself.

Jenny walked to the outer premises of the hotel to find a cab, but as from where she stood she saw that the traffic was pretty jammed. _Little J, it's Saturday and you're in New York. What do you expect?_

She was starting to get cold and impatient, she was also starting to get scared that she was alone and it was dark. She can't wait to get home.

"Where are all the cabs?" Jenny said silently to herself in an angry tone. She had her arms crossed over her chest, touching her bare arms.

Suddenly, somebody touched Jenny's shoulders. The hand was warm and it gave Jenny all the warmth she needed. She felt comfortable and she wasn't scared anymore.

"Nate." Jenny said softly as she turned around to see who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as you can see the traffic is jammed and there are no cabs." Nate explained as he removed his jacket. "Here, wear it before you catch a cold." He handed Jenny his jacket and she took it hesitantly.

"Thanks." She whispered as she wore it slowly. Nate smiled at her and she can't help but smile back. _N's smile is really contagious._

-JNB-

"Shit!" Blair mumbled as she saw Jenny walk out of the hotel. She knew that she was alone now, and it was all because she snapped on her concerned friends. She placed her pounding head on top of her folded arms over the counter top. Next thing she knew, she was silently sobbing.

Chuck can't help but be sorry for Blair. He was still staring at her from across the bar. He saw how bad Blair felt that she sent everybody she loves away. Normally, he would choose to be the asshole he showed people he really was, but now, he felt that he needed to be decent for his distant friend.

"You okay, Waldorf?" Chuck asked her as he sat beside her.

"Don't start with me, Chuck." Blair uttered. Her head was still over the counter. "I'm not in the mood."

"Maybe if you haven't pissed everybody who cared for you, you wouldn't be alone right now." Chuck told her in the most sincere tone of voice Blair has ever heard from Chuck.

Blair started to feel worse. She knew everything was her fault when Chuck Bass made sense.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Blair said raising her head and facing Chuck, her mascara was all over her face from her tears.

Chuck was surprised that Blair was actually crying. He saw her cried before but he never felt sorry for her, unlike now.

"Maybe you just have to let it all out." Chuck said slowly taking Blair's drink away from her. "Don't hide your pain, Blair."

Blair's eyes got huge. Chuck never called her 'Blair'. It was always 'Waldorf' or some other mocker, but never 'Blair'.

"I never imagined us having a conversation like this." Blair said. Her head was spinning from all the drinks she had.

"Me, too." Chuck said, looking at her.

Suddenly, Blair did the unthinkable. She reached out for Chuck and kissed him. On the lips, of the French variation. _I never thought this night could be more interesting!_

-JNB-

Jenny and Nate stood in silence on their exact same spot for minutes. Nate was feeling cold but he didn't say anything. Both of them didn't say anything, but their emotions were loud enough for each other to understand.

A few moments later, an empty cab stopped in front of them.

"You take it." Jenny told Nate, looking into his deep, blue eyes. "You've been waiting longer than me."

"No way!" Nate almost shouted. He, under any circumstance, won't leave Jenny alone. "You take it."

"Fast, fast!" The cab driver shouted at the both of them from his passenger side window.

"Let's just take it together." Jenny said quietly. She knew that it was going to be a uncomfortable ride but that was the only negotiable way.

Nate nodded and opened the backseat door for Jenny. He got in after her and hastily closed the door.

-JNB-

Chuck and Blair got to Chuck's limo, but they didn't stop locking lips on the way. Neither of them knew why they were doing it but they both knew that they wanted it.

"I didn't know you're such a great kisser, Chuck." Blair said giggling as she kissed down Chuck's neck.

"You never asked." Chuck replied as he buried his face into Blair's strawberry-scented brunette hair.

They both felt good and happy, and that's what's important for now.

-JNB-

Jenny and Nate have been in the Foreign song playing cab for half an hour, but they were barely halfway there. They were both tired and silent.

Jenny was trying to sleep but her head kept bumping onto the window. Nate noticed it and then he did something he wanted to do since they got into the cab, he gently took Jenny's head and placed it on his shoulders and wrapped his toned arms around her petite frame. Just like how he did it the night before.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked him quietly as she slightly wake up.

"Nothing." Nate whispered. "Just sleep, Jenny. It's a long way from home. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." He assured her.

"I know." Jenny whispered back as she slowly went back to her sleep.

Nate noticed that the cab driver was watching them from the rear view mirror, he had a distinct look that seems to say that he was happy for them.

"You're girlfriend, sir?" The cab driver asked. "Lucky girl, you must really love her, eh?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Nate answered back politely. "But I do love her. A lot."

**AN: Did you like it? Or was it still a filler type? Sorry I haven't been able to update soon, busy with some activities. Hope you still like it, though! Take care! Review please.**


End file.
